


Kreacher's attempts

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Were they successful?
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Regulus Black
Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105595
Kudos: 1





	Kreacher's attempts

Our tale begins in Aberforth Dumbledore's house. His boyfriend, Regulus Black has been staying here since they successfully recovered one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes.

Aberforth asked, "Why is that infernal house of yours pottering about in my house, Reggie?"

Regulus told him, "Kreacher has been attempting to destroy the locket."

Aberforth raised an eyebrow. "You give it to him?"

Regulus nodded. "Yeah, I figured that it was worth a shot. I was getting nowhere with it."

Aberforth inquired, "Well, has he been successful yet then?"

Regulus frowned. "Unfortunately not. He has been trying though, poor bugger will do anything to please his masters."

Aberforth sighed. "Put the poor creature out of his misery already, Reggie."

Regulus muttered, "He says it's an heirloom of our family, couldn't prise it off him if I tried."

Aberforth assured him, "I'll handle this."

Regulus said, "Be kind to him please, dear old Kreacher is only doing what he believes is right."

Aberforth reassured, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Regulus smiled. "Thank you, Abe."


End file.
